


A dragon's treasure

by Songbiird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beta Read, Dragon Hoard, Dragon nest - Freeform, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I still have no clue on how to tag, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Other, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbiird/pseuds/Songbiird
Summary: Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go snooping around in a dragons hoard, but you didn't care about that. That was, until it was already too late. You doubt that you will be able to leave here in one piece, if at all...Beta-read by GalexiaFireHeart





	A dragon's treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to write at 4am while browsing around looking for something to read before being slapped in the face with a rush of inspiration and this was the result!  
> I have to thank my friend, GalexiaFireHeart for beta-reading this story, so thanks for that!!

You had never been known to make the most well thought out decisions, you had always been way too impulsive for that. It had certainly gotten you into trouble more than a few times, but nothing that you weren’t able to handle; that is, until now.

Tales of a nearby dragon nest had reached your ears as you had been walking around in the village that you lived in, and just like the curious being you were, you investigated further. And that had led you here, to treasure hoard of the beast. With the dragon in question staring down at you menacingly. 

It hadn’t really been your intention to get this far, all you wanted to do was snag a quick peek and then be on your way, but once you finally found the nest your curiosity got the better of you and in the process of sneaking through the cavern you had alerted the beast of your presence, which takes you to your current predicament, frozen in place, muscles tensed up and your heart racing like there was no tomorrow, which there most likely wouldn’t be, at least for you.

The yellow irises of the dragon homed in on you, the large body of the beast shifting slightly on top of its hoard of riches as it stared down at you, it’s massive size rivaling that of a larger room. A warm breath blew past you as it growled, showing you it’s monstrous maw in the process, the sharp teeth of the dragon sending a bolt of fear through your body. 

This was were you would die, sliced into a million pieces by the claws of a dragon. A dragon you had foolheartedly believed you could catch a glimpse of, even when knowing the dangers if things wouldn’t have gone as intended. Which they of course did. Reluctantly you began accepting your fate, shrinking back against the uneven cave wall behind you. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see the cause of your death, wishing for it be as swift and painless as possible.

Much to your dismay, it didn’t seem to be that easy, the beast more than happy to drag it out for as long as it wanted. You heard a deep grumble echo through the chamber as well as the dragon moving closer to you. As it came closer to you, you felt one of its claws make contact with your chin, forcing your head up towards the source of the warm breath on your face. It leaned in close to you, the previous gentle breezes of its exhales turning into heavy gusts of wind clawing against your face as it took in every single detail of you.

“Already surrendering, are we?” A deep voice echoed out, causing you to open your eyes in surprise. The beast let out a heavy exhale followed by a few short but faster ones, giving of the impression that it was almost laughing. 

“I don’t blame you for doing so, it is the wisest action you could do in such a situation.” It continued, your now open eyes confirming that the voice was the dragon speaking. You looked up at it, fear lining your face to which it only seemed to laugh at, before once again speaking up, though this time in an heavily threateningly manner.

“Especially when you’re the one intruding on my nest.” It finished, once again making your body tense up in fear as it grabbed a hold of your head with two of its claws, locking you in place. You didn’t dare to say anything back to it, the smallest misstep having way too big of a possibility to result in your death. So you just sat there, barely struggling against its grip.

“Luckily for you, I am quite merciful for a dragon.” The beast added as your hope had finally faded, replenishing it by just so much to have that little part of you tell you that things were going to be alright. You sat there waiting for it to continue, tears having begun to form in your eyes from the previous moments where you thought you would have died.

But the dragon didn’t speak up, instead, it took a hold of your entire body and lifted you up towards it, before moving back to where you had first seen it, on top of its horde of gold and jewels, resting. The only difference now, was that you had been surprisingly enough been brought there with it.

It laid down on top of all of the treasure, one of its large wings falling over and pulling you tightly against its chest to the point where you could feel its every heartbeat. This whole encounter had gone a direction you never would have imagined it to go, this whole turn of events feeling like it wasn’t real. Yet it had to be, every small detail of the world around you being so distinguishable that a dream couldn’t possibly replicate it, from the rough texture of the beasts scales to the uncomfortable unevenness of the gold underneath you. 

 

Almost as if the dragon was reading your mind, it tucked its wing that laid above you under you as well, the wing now looping back towards the body of the beast, the place you now laid much more comfortable. It held you tightly against itself with one of its front paws resting around you, ensuring that you would not leave, yet still not causing too much discomfort. A moment passed, silence beginning to grow between you and the dragon, before you finally composed yourself enough to ask the dragon of its intentions.

It didn’t respond at first, but it most definitely heard you, its eyes staring down at you menacingly. You began regretting your decision of questioning the dragon and you shrank back, hoping that it would disregard it and not harm you. Instead, to your surprise, it spoke back to you, the deep voice of the beast booming down on you in an surprisingly gentle manner.

“What is your name, human?” It asked you, retracting its paw slightly making the pressure from it weight slightly more bearable. You told it your name, the beast responding with small hum as it leaned in close to you once more, answering the question you originally asked it as it, now also knowing your name.

“Well, [y/n]m I am known as Ekvarom. And as for my intentions, I had decided to add you to my collection of treasures. After all, you are quite an interesting one, not like the others of your kind.” they answered you casually, almost as if this was to be expected. But it was far from what you had thought and the uncertainty of your future beggan biting away at you in your mind. What would actually happen? What about your home, the people you knew? While maybe not many, there were still some people you didn’t know if you were ready to just, forget. 

The dragon sensed your distress that was growing steadily within you and attempted to calm your nerves by scratching gently at your neck, or at least you assumed that was why they began doing so. They did succeed in being rather calming, so if that was their intention it was most definitely working. You began relaxing under their gentle touch, your previous fear of the creature slowly fading as Ekvarom caressed you. 

“You do not have to worry, [y/n], you will adapt to this way of life in due time.” Ekvarom comforted you, though it didn’t strike you as very promising the way that they said it. Having to throw away your previous life, your dreams, and everything that might have anything to do with what would soon only to be a distant memory of what used to be. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as you might think, only time would tell whether or not things would be alright.

With that train of thought, you began accepting your new found fate. The warmth of the dragon’s embrace and the slight lulling of their wings plunging you deeper and deeper into the world of the dreaming, before you were finally consumed by it, leaving behind your unconscious body in the dragon’s embrace.

The beast looked down at you, smiling to themself as they watched you drift off to sleep in their embrace. Once they was sure you had fallen asleep Ekvarom pulled you in even closer to themself, nuzzling the top of your head and making sure that you laid comfortably in their embrace.

“My treasure.” They whispered to your unconscious body, before they as well fell into a deep slumber.

  
  


You were stirred awake by small pushes against you, the dragon trying to wake you up as gently as possible. Ekvarom shifted their wing ever so slightly, rocking you back and forth where you laid. You crawled up closer to their body, not wanting to awake from your comfortable sleep. They let out a small chuckle as you did so and stopped, letting you be for the current moment, and instead holding you tightly against their chest with their wing as they stood up. 

You barely noticed that you had been lifted up with the beast, Ekvarom now moving around the large chamber, doing whatever they so did. You didn’t really pay much attention to the surrounding still a little groggy from your deep slumber. It took you a surprisingly long time to actually notice what was going on, the memory of the day before finally coming back to you.

As the realization of it hit you, you froze up trying to get distance between you and the dragon, but to no avail, the wing around you holding you tightly against the body of the beast. Feeling you wriggling in their grasp, the dragon loosening their grip on you while looking down at you, a happy smile greeting you. You stared back at them, slightly panicked yet trying to hold your composure intact not to cause yourself to be thrown into a panic attack. Their happy smile faded as they saw your panicked expression and they stopped whatever they were doing, putting their full attention on you.

“What is the matter, treasure?” They asked, worried over your sudden switch in attitude, your previous almost blissful behavior suddenly gone. You only stared back at the beast, not really sure if you even knew yourself, all you did know, was that you just didn’t know how to handle all of this. It was too big of a change, too quickly. A change you didn’t know you were ready for.

With all of that building up, you felt the panic attack you were trying to hold back rear its ugly head into view, your breath becoming shaky and irregular, your eyes wetting up and your heart racing against your chest. The dragon noticed all of these things and was quick to react, trying to calm you down however they could. It all resulted in them giving you a kind of awkward hug, their much larger size making things more difficult than what either of you would have hoped for, but it was appreciated nonetheless, not having anyone else to really turn to.

“It is alright. Things are going to be alright, treasure. I will take good care of you, you will come to like it here, I promise.” Ekvarom comforted you, trying their best to bring your happy exterior back. It didn’t really work though, the panic still running through you as strong as before. Seeing no other options open, Ekvarom did the only thing that they thought was logical, leaning in close to you, bumping their forehead against yours.

You connected eyes with them, their yellow ones staring back at you with concern and… uncertainty? There was something that just stroked you as odd with the way they were gazing back at you, none of which actually helping with your current issue, but you did at least acknowledged it.

Nothing was said between the two of you, you and Ekvarom just staring back at each other, when suddenly the closened the little gap that was still between you and them, putting it’s maw against yours, kissing you reluctantly. You were caught off guard by the sudden kiss, your eyes opening wide at the unexpected intimacy. You were caught up in the heat of the moment, your body relaxing to the contact of them. Their tongue pried at your mouth begging to be let in, to which you accepted, letting your mouth hang slightly agape.

Their tongue made its to yours, circling around it as well as exploring every crevice of your inside, careful not to choke you on its significantly larger form. A low moan escaped your throat the two of you kissed, a pleased grumble coming from Ekvarom as he pushed against you to the newfound intimacy. 

Everything about this just felt so  _ right _ , like this was what you had been missing all along. As you melted into the kiss, the anxiety that had been troubling you vanished, your full attention now on the present moment. They pulled back, ending the deep kiss to your disappointment, their maw hanging just slightly away from you, the possibility of a second kiss still open. You breathed heavily, trying to recover as quickly as you possible, not wanting to leave it at just one kiss. 

Your cheeks were almost burning at the intimacy that was being shared between you and the dragon, but you didn’t care. Ekvarom on the other hand seemed much more confident, their eyes staring into yours lovingly, an happy grumble echoing from them at every exhale. 

Not wanting to waste another second, they were on you once more, clawing at you ever so slightly as they pushed you against the cave floor. You obliged, once again letting them explore your mouth, their paws running up and down your abdomen along with the rest of their body pushing down on you. Your hands traveled up to their chest, feeling their warm scales as you tried to find any type of leverage to hold onto them with. You ultimately settled for hugging around them, finding somewhat of a grip just under where their wings connected to its back. 

They wrapped their wings around you once again, securing you tightly against themself as they finally ended the kiss. You leaned in close to them, Ekvarom nuzzling you in return before resting their head on top of yours. You could hear the beating of their heart and their steady breaths as the two of you cuddled like this, their pleased growls vibrating their entire body and by extension, you.

“My treasure, my [y/n].” They growled protectively, to which you pushed yourself even closer to them. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all, you thought happily, your previous concerns gone and replaced with all the possibilities this would open. 

Maybe this was exactly what you had been looking for all along.


End file.
